Bureau of Nonsense
The Bureau of Nonsense is yet another group of 4th wall breaking weirdos that can control the universe. They really are a faction of Teh Not Universal Bureau Of Fiction Wannabes, and is more of a large Department than an actual bureau (Shhh... don't tell them that!) but work separately without major interference. History Director Penny found out that Director Kenny was a master of the universe. She really wanted to become one too, but didn't know how. Then she found out about Teh Not Universal Bureau Of Fiction Wannabes. However, before she could become supervisor, Director Chenny took that place. Penny was very angry at Chenny, but Chenny pitied her, and tried to get her a place in the Bureau, but Penny didn't feel like she was important enough. Chenny eventually got the Wannabes to create a fourth Bureau, called the Bureau of nonsense. Penny was placed as Director, and they are currently looking for the Narrator, Illustrator, Master DJ, and departments. As of now, their base is in a small room in Teh Not Universal Bureau Of Fiction Wannabes HQ. The Nonsense masters hope to become bigger and move out to spread their works on nonsense. Members Chinapumpkin- Is the Nonsense Author. He is a penguin. Director Penny- Is the Nonsense Director. She is a purple puffle. Departments Department of Cloud-Cookou (deals with thoughts, emotions, and ideas) Department of 7@1K!/\/g (deals with language) Department of Ooh Shiny (deals with making images) Department of Department of Department (completely useless department, of practically does nothing) Trivia *This is just making Director Kenny dislike Penny even more. :*Ironically, Director Penny is spending less time with Kenny because she is busy making nonsense. Director Kenny doesn't like what the BoN does, but he is glad that Director Penny is off his back. *The Masters of the Universe has no idea this bureau exists, as it is covered by the Department of Mysteries. The BoE doesn't really like this bureau, but keep it to make Director Benny and the others to go mad. *The Bureau hardly ever gets a chance to do something nonsensical, however, as most nonsense is covered by Mayor McFlapp and Director Benny pushing random buttons in the BoF whilst dueling with coathangers. Even that in itself is nonsensical... O_O *Even though the Nonsense Masters are just a part of Teh Not Universal Bureau Of Fiction Wannabes, their work is completely separate from the wannabe masters. Also, while the Wannabe masters try to make realistic things, but end up making weird things, the nonsense Bureau makes the nonsense on purpose. *Of all four Bureaus, they are the least powerful. They don't even have the word "Universal" in their title. *They created L33t. *Using the Department of Mysteries to cover this Bureau is (so far) the only thing Lord Carrion and Murphy disagreed upon. It was won democratically that they hide the Bureau, and Murphy gave in saying that anything that would cause the Masters trouble was a win for them. That and Lord Carrion was head of the Department. *If anyone asks Director Chenny why she wanted to organize this, she'll respond by saying "WHY DA YOU WANT TO KNOW?!? CAN'T I LIVE LIFE WITHOUT ALL YOU ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS?!?!" See Also *Universal Bureau of Fictitious Literature *Bureau of Entropy *Wannabe Masters Of The Universe Category:Masters of the Universe Category:Groups Category:Imposters of the Masters of the Universe